


Phantom in a Thermos

by Gal_of_Action



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gal_of_Action/pseuds/Gal_of_Action
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all heard of a genie in a bottle-- but what about a Phantom in a Thermos? Danny is captured, only to be lost soon after. Short Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom in a Thermos

Danny shamelessly sulks. After going through all the colors of the rainbows in terms of emotions (disbelief, frustration, anger, confusion, joy, doubt, panic, wash, rinse & repeat), the powerful Ghost Boy and defender of Amity Park is reduced to this. Somehow, someway, the Idiots in White finally managed to catch him, and in Danny's own Fenton Thermos no less! If that wasn't bad enough, whatever jerk-wad that was holding the Thermos dropped it. That's right, _dropped it_ \- with the ghost they were so eager to kidnap and do 'lots and lots of painful experiments on' still inside.

Now, initially, one might think this is a _good_ thing. No painful experiments for the ghost boy. That was definitely Danny's first thought, as he laughed uproariously at his former captors' expense... Until it hit him. He was still stuck in the thermos with no way out, and has absolutely no idea where he currently is. For all Danny knows, he might not even be in Amity Park anymore! Heck, he's _probably not_ in Amity Park. He could be sinking to the bottom of the ocean, for all he knows. Who would find Danny then? Sam and Tucker couldn't use the boo-merang to track his signature, not while he is stuck in here…

Danny pushes back the wave of despair that assails him and tries to distract himself. "They've had Life Alert for decades, so why not Death Alert?" He remarks thoughtfully, before raising his voice and yelling out, "Help! I'm trapped in a Thermos, and I can't get out!" He nods, shifting as much as he can in this _extremely_ cramped and uncomfortable position. "Yep. That should definitely be the hallmark of the 'Death Alert' commercial."

He waits for a minute, then sighs pitifully, back to sulking. "I wonder if this is what genies feel like," Danny groans, wincing as he accidentally smacks his head on the hard surface behind. "Stuck in a tiny bottle until someone sets them free. No wonder Desiree was so cranky when I first fought her..." Danny bites his bottom lips. "Man. I must really be goin' stir crazy if I'm sympathizing with one of my more dangerous and annoying enemies... Then there's also the fact that I'm talking to myself period... But if I keep this up, someone is bound to notice the talkin' soup thermos eventually..." Danny blinks tears back. He doesn't know how long it's been exactly, but it's definitely been a day and a half, and that is at the least. Still, Danny is nothing if not hopeful.

"Yeah, someone will definitely notice me soon... Right?"


End file.
